


“I want to be burdened by you.”

by cbljlh



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbljlh/pseuds/cbljlh
Summary: This is my first ever Madney Fan Fic and is based off what I would have liked to have seen or what might have happened between Chimmey and Maddie after her and Buck left the hospital following the Tara and Vincent incident in Season 3, Episode 9.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 7





	“I want to be burdened by you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own prompt, inspired by my previous 'random thought' on Season 3, Episode 9 which I posted on Tumblr.

After leaving the hospital, Buck had dropped Maddie off at home. She cautiously opened her apartment door, which was already unlocked and to her surprise, Chimney, as promised, was there, standing over the hotplate having (not so surprisingly) started cooking dinner. They pretty much spent every night with each other, whether it was at her place or his and of course, had keys to each other’s apartments. He looked back to see her walk in and close the door behind her, a dazed look on her face as he rushed over to her. “Maddie, you’re ok” he said, a sigh of relief coming over him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, to which she easily reciprocated. It was just second nature to them now to effortlessly fall into one another each and every time they were together.

She had already filled him in on the whole situation, Tara had called her following her shift at work and she arrived to find Vincent struggling with a perforating gunshot wound, she had pretty much saved his life, went to the hospital and gave a statement, but oddly, Vincent claimed he had shot himself accidentally and Tara claimed he could forgive her if she forgave him. Chimney was also aware that Maddie called Buck and he had been there with her.

She gently pulled away, stroking the side of his face. “Yeah, I am fine, and even more so that you are here, what are you cooking? It smells incredible!” she asked with curiousity. “A simple butter chicken” he replied. She smiled back at him and “Are you sure you’re ok, I mean, I know you filled me in and I get it, but, I was so worried about you” he said, a small sense of fear and worry coming over him. “I am fine. She can’t be helped now and I know, I did everything I could” she replied sombrely, and slowly wandered over to the living area. Having already told Chimney about it had completely broken the ice for when she got home and for that, she was thankful Buck had made her call him as soon as he had met her at the hospital.

Maddie went to sit on the couch, Chimney followed, sitting opposite her on the coffee table, taking her left hand in his. “Okay Maddie, just one thing”, he said vigilantly, aware that his girlfriend had experienced one of her most challenging days to date. She was looking down as he continued, almost in shame as she pretty much knew exactly what was coming next. “Why didn’t you call me? I would have been there. I wanted to be there” Chimney said thoughtfully as he lifted his free hand and ran it smoothly and very carefully through her hair.

She looked up at him, her big brown eyes rimmed with tears. “I didn’t want to burden you” she said sadly. “I sort of got myself into that mess, and I didn’t want to bring you into it. That wouldn’t have been fair.” She was slightly quivering, and as she bit her bottom lip to stop any tears falling, Chimney sighed. 

He took her hand that he was holding ever so gently, and pressed it to his lips. “Maddie, I want to be burdened by you”. He said, truthfully which almost made Maddie feel more guilty than she already did for calling her brother in the first place. “I want you to call me, depend on me, share with me, be happy and be sad with me. I want to be there for you, always, no matter how big or small it is. I’m there” he continued. He moved slightly closer to her so he was now seated right on the edge of the coffee table. 

“Okay” she smiled, ever so slightly, taking Chimney’s other hand in her free hand and resting them on his lap next to her left hand, already secured in his. “Next time I am in any kind of trouble”, she hesitated saying those words, “you will be the first person I call”. Chimney smiled. “Promise?” he asked. She leaned in and cupped his cheeks in her hands, pressing her lips to his as she passionately kissed him, as she pulled away, she looked at him lovingly.

“Promise” she replied. That was all he needed to know. 


End file.
